O medo de Jacob
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: ONESHOT - Fazia alguns dias que Jacob não a via, e Renesmee queria saber o porquê.


"**O Medo de Jacob"**

"**I'm sure I'm not being rude"**

Tenho certeza de que não estou sendo grossa  
><strong>"<strong>**But it's just your attitude"**

Mas é a sua atitude  
><strong>"<strong>**It's tearing me apart"**

Que está me separando.  
><strong>"<strong>**It's ruining everything."**

Está arruinando tudo.

**Linger- The Cranberries.**

A lua era alta. Tarde da noite. Já fazia alguns dias que ela esperava pela visita dele. E já fazia alguns que ele não aparecia.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos preocupada, oras, ele nunca demorava tanto assim para vê-la e jamais deixava de aparecer para brincarem na floresta. Os cabelos ondulados já não se achavam soltos e despenteados como outrora, agora eles estavam delicadamente presos com algumas pedras coloridas. Se Renesmee pudesse lhe caracterizar com o pequeno presente de Alice, ela diria que estava impecavelmente linda.

Seus olhos já não eram apenas de curiosidade, mas também de desejo. Percebera isso inocentemente ao ser flagrada olhando deliberadamente para ele. A cara de Edward não fora das melhores ao ver que a sua pequena passava ter interesse por garotos, além do proeminente par de seios que agora carregava. "Meu Deus" era o que o pai dizia ao ver o ritmo acelerado de crescimento da menina mestiça, que há alguns meses atrás ainda usava fraldas. Definitivamente, Edward não se acostumava com isso. Bella sempre lhe dizia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, e no caso dela, bem mais cedo do que todas as outras garotas nascidas. Não adiantava, não queria que ela namorasse ou tivesse paqueras. E não queria que o dono dos olhinhos brilhosos de sua filha fosse um cachorro.

É certo que já haviam passado daquela rixa boba entre adolescentes que disputam o amor de alguma senhorita, mas ela ainda era sua filha e ele um monstro!

Não que eles mesmos não fossem.

Nessie sabia que o pai jamais aceitaria, e se aceitasse seria com um nó na garganta, principalmente se entrasse em sua mente e visse seus "inocentes" desejos. Oras, ela também não iria se martirizar a vida toda, até mesmo porque estaria velha em algum tempo! Queria mais é que todo o mundo se danasse quando ela subia nas costas dele. No fundo, era apenas ciúmes!

Até mesmo aquele cheiro que vez ou outra ardia suas narinas era algo que já estava fazendo falta. Tentou ligar, mas ninguém atendeu. Maldito Jacob! Prometeu que arrancaria todo o couro daquele maldito cão fedorento. Esperou mais alguns minutos e teve a brilhante idéia de ir atrás dele. Bem, quem sabe, não tão brilhante assim.

Foi e chegou a reserva de La Push. Sabia que alguns deles a conheciam, mas temiam que não a reconhecessem devido ao seu rápido crescimento, mas também sabia que seu cheiro não mudava. Alguns uivos foram ouvidos e os olhos de alguns lobos puderam ser percebidos por dentre as árvores. A moça sentiu-se mais vigiada ainda com os lobos do que com os vampiros.

-Jake! Jake!- gritou ela, acordando alguns dos vizinhos mais próximos.

Não demorou muito até que ele saiu.

-Achei que fosse te encontrar pela floresta, mas parece que você fugiu de mim e entrou na sua casa! – disse, interrogando-o.

Jacob sabia que ela vinha e por isso correu. Foi motivo de piada por alguns do bando, que acabaram dizendo que o "grande Jacob tinha medo de uma monstrinha". Obviamente, sorriu amarelo. Não era algo comum correr de uma menina, já que ele a carregava para cima e para baixo. Mas agora era diferente. Nessie já não era apenas uma garotinha, já tinha se tornado uma moça. Aquelas noites em que nadavam e ele a ensinava mergulhar tinham acabado. Tinham acabado desde que as bochechas de Jacob coraram ao ver que por baixo das roupas molhadas e coladas, havia um certo amadurecimento e sentiu-se ainda pior por não desviar os olhos imediatamente.

Definitivamente, aquilo tinha que parar. Oras, alem do farejador que era, era também homem. Certificou-se de que suas partes baixas não mostravam o absurdo que ele vira. Sabia que ela cresceria e jamais teve algum tipo de desejo impudico naquela figura de cabelos ondulados. Não era um louco e tampouco um pedófilo miserável. Mas a partir do momento em que ela era mulher, seu homem interior começou a querer reagir.

E isso jamais poderia acontecer. Não deixaria que ninguém percebesse que ficava perturbado na presença da jovem e por isso se afastou.

-É tarde, sabe que não deveria estar aqui- disse ele, um pouco enfezado.

-Se você não vai até mim, venho até você!- retrucou. –Por que sumiu? Está com medo de que eu grude a sua linda artéria pulsante?- continuou ela.

- Aqui é território proibido a vocês, e eles só te aceitam por que te conhecem, mas mesmo assim, não te recebem de bom grado- repreendeu ele, agarrando o braço da menina e a puxando para a floresta. – Vamos embora, uma garota como você não deveria estar fora da cama- brigou ele.

Nessie resistiu. E foi aí que ele transformou-se, carregando a jovem aos berros, como se fosse um filhote em sua boca. Alguns metros floresta a dentro e o rosnar dela o fez parar.

-Me solta, monte de pulgas! – gritou ela. Jacob cedeu.

-Porque não apareceu mais! Sinto sua falta!- exclamou ela.

–Não pude ir- respondeu ele, apenas. Aquilo não a contentou. –Me diz o que aconteceu? – disse passando a mão sobre os pelos dele, fazendo o voltar a sua forma natural. Jacob pareceu entrar em letargia.

- Você cresceu, Nessie e não fica bem você sair mais a noite comigo, seus pais iriam ficar descontentes – respondeu, com pesar.

- Mas a gente sempre fez isso! Desde que eu era bebê!- falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não dá mais, Nessie – falou ele, por fim.

A garota parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, tinha impressão de que estava tendo seu relacionamento ao fim, mesmo que aquilo não fosse um relacionamento amoroso, mas que passou a ser platônico em sua mente, desde que começou a olhar para ele de forma mais provocante. Já tinha perguntado algumas coisas a Alice e esta a respondeu torcendo o nariz. Mas será que a tia havia dito alguma coisa para Jacob? Pior, será que tinha dito ao seu pai sobre suas recentes paixões? Nessie parou, sentou-se na grama e ficou algum tempo sem responder nem perguntar.

- Alguém te disse algo?- perguntou, por fim.

- Não- disse ele.

- Duvido- provocou ela. – Se você diz que ninguém te disse nada sobre mim, porque não quer ir mais lá? – insistiu ela, já desapontada.

Jacob teve suas bochechas rosadas, Nessie pôde escutar o aumentar dos batimentos dele. Após o silêncio masculino, Renesmee acabou chegando as suas conclusões.

- Você tem medo de que as pessoas pensem que nós temos algo?- Diga-me, Jacob Black, você sente vergonha de andar com alguém que viu crescer? Ou será que sente medo de se apaixonar por mim?

Jacob riu. Ele seria incapaz de se apaixonar por uma menina, oras ele nunca pensou nisso antes...se bem que antes ela era uma garota, agora já tinha mudado e talvez isso pudesse acontecer, mas não... aquele imprinting era coisa do passado e um erro, obviamente. Jamais... e foi aí que viu as mãos dela sobre ele, que absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que ela o tocava e que, além disso, havia se projetado em sua mente.

Nessie sorriu.

- Parece que eu acertei- disse, moleca. –Parece que você não tem certeza sobre mim e o que pode começar a sentir- continuou. –Parece-me tantas coisas, Jake- finalizou, chegando ainda mais próxima dele.

E naquele momento, Renesmee sentiu que precisava ter certeza do que ela poderia causar no rapaz. Num piscar de olhos, abriu o zíper de sua blusa e imediatamente, jogou a única peça que dava sustentação aos seios recém desenvolvidos. Grandes demais para algo que em menos de um mês se tornou tão avantajado quanto de qualquer mulher. Se para o moreno restava algum resquício de infantilidade na figura a sua frente, agora não restava nada mais. Jacob paralisou, jamais imaginaria que a moça tomaria tal atitude. Talvez tivesse puxado à mãe e não raciocinava direito nas decisões que tomava.

Mas em meio a tanta surpresa, a voz marota dela o cortou.

- Vamos Jake, quero que veja e sinta meu corpo- disse ela.

O lobo travou as mandíbulas. Era extremamente complexa sua situação.

- Pare- disse, quase num desabafo.

Mas ela não iria. Chegou mais perto dele ainda e tocou-o nos lábios, sentindo o quanto aquele calor podia queimar ainda mais seu corpo. O rápido capturar dos lábios dele o paralisou, mas não por muito tempo. Apenas tempo suficiente para encará-la. Jake pôde ver que o negro havia tomado conta dos olhos dela. Parecia hipnotizada, e ele também. Não restando alternativa e sem querer que alguma viesse a existir, segurou os cabelos dela e a forçou contra si, beijando-a com força. Força e desejo. Aos poucos, ela já estava prensada contra uma árvore e ele subindo e descendo as mãos por todas as curvas que apareciam em sua frente. A sensação era nova para ela, jamais tinha estado numa situação tão explícita. Mas Nessie não se preocupava com isso, afinal ela sabia muito bem que as coisas aconteciam rápido. Sempre foi assim. E alem do mais, aquilo era gostoso. Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas sabia que não queria parar.

E foi abaixando o resto de bermuda que ela o fez suspirar. Jamais...imaginou que aquela moça ia lhe deixar maluco.

Deixou-o.

Comprimindo o corpo feminino ainda mais por sobre o tronco, passou a tocar a feminilidade dela com afinco, fazendo-a soltar gemidos contidos e seus negros olhos rolarem e fecharem-se sem nenhum tipo de ordem. Mas isso não era novidade para ela, que já o havia imaginado fazendo coisas e coisas...

Louca estava. Sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer e que não podia demorar. Nessie não agüentaria. E não agüentou quando ele rasgou suas ultimas peças de roupa. Com selvageria, afinal ele era selvagem. Agarrou-o com as pernas e cravou as unhas nas costas dele quando ele entrou. Os pequenos cortes nas costas dele a deixaram alvoroçada. E ele sabia que isso iria acontecer. Travou-a e fez o que ele podia fazer para que ela esquecesse do sangue.

Esqueceu-se.

Agarrou o restante das roupas e subiu nele. Afundou-se no meio dos pelos e rapidamente chegou. Sentiu o nariz arder e o aspirou ainda mais. Desceu das costas do transformado. Ajeitou melhor a blusa e fechou o zíper até o pescoço, correu até a entrada da casa, brecando e se voltando para Jake, como se esperasse por algo. E esperava realmente que os anseios dele tivessem acabado. Ela tinha feito o possível e o que ele não queria ver, então fez questão de esfregar na cara dele. Engoliu seco.

- Até amanhã, Nessie- despediu-se ele, em seu estado normal, deixando para a moça um pequeno sorriso.

-Até amanhã, Jake!- disse e entrou, suspirando aliviada.

Olá! Minha primeira fic de Twilight, espero que gostem! Reviews?


End file.
